The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly to an exercise machine which is provided with means to soothe the muscles of an exerciser.
In the initial stage of exercise, the energy needed for muscular contractions is provided by adenosine triphosphate (ATP) and phosphocreatine (PC). Thereafter, the energy needed for muscular contractions is provided by anaerobic respiration (decomposition) of glycogen, which results in accumulation of lactate in the muscle. The lactate accumulation is responsible for pain in muscle or even in joint.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine with dual functions of training muscles and soothing muscles.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an exercise machine comprising a base, at least one resistance device, and a massaging device. The resistance device is used in training muscles of an exerciser. The massaging device is intended to provide the energy to bring about a soothing effect on muscles. The energy is transferred by a massaging portion to the muscles of an exerciser to work in such a way that the energy promotes the blood circulation which reduces the lactate accumulation in muscle or joint, thereby resulting in the relief of the post-exercise muscular pain.